


Hypnovember Day 29: Helpless

by EllaEnchanting



Series: Hypnovember 2020 [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Healthy Kink Relationship, Hypnotism, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaEnchanting/pseuds/EllaEnchanting
Summary: Juan and Josie pretend to be in a story but actually they are just in a cleverly disguised induction.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Hypnovember 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999849
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Hypnovember Day 29: Helpless

Josie blushed. “I’m sorry, Juan. I keep trying to start an induction but- I can’t think of anything to say. I don’t think I’m ready yet. I’m too in my head about it,” she demurred.

Juan put an arm around her, reassuring. “I know for a fact you’re a great hypnotist. I’ve seen you work with other people- you’ve even given me some new ideas. I know that hypnotizing me is a little different because...well, that’s not normally how things go between us. But I‘d really like to see that side of you too.”

Josie smiled, nervously. “I know we’ve talked about it. I just...I’m worried that you’ll be disappointed. Or that I won’t live up to your expectations of me.” She ducked her head down.

Juan matched her smile, trying to make his calming. “I promise, I’m not worried about that at all. In fact, I can’t wait for you to mesmerize me with those eyes. I remember watching you do that at a convention once- how you fascinated that guy to your gaze and then he followed you as you swayed back and forth. I remember wishing so much that I was him.”

Josie looked up at him, “Oh yeah?” she asked, her voice taking a slightly different tone. “Tell me what you liked about that.”

Juan looked at her, trying to convey his confidence in her with his eyes. “He just looked so mesmerized. Trapped but happy. Like you were taking everything away with your eyes and your voice and all he needed to know in the world was what you told him.”

Josie shifted to sit up more. “Did you think about how that would feel? Being mesmerized for me? By me?”

Juan had thought about it a lot of times. “I’ve thought about feeling captured. Like you would start talking and I would be in a trance before I even realized it. Maybe before I could do anything about it.” He sounded a little wistful, even to himself. 

Josie’s smile widened. “So it sounds like you want to be helpless,”

Juan nodded his head.

“Say it,” she said, her tone slightly more commanding.

Oh. 

Something in Juan shifted

“I want to be helpless,” he said, eagerly. 

“Again,” she said, severely. Any teasing in her voice was gone now. 

“I want to be helpless,“ he replied. Juan felt his headspace changing. He threw himself into that feeling, trusting Josie to take the reins. 

Josie’s smile widened a bit in response to Juan’s shift. “I’ve done that trick a few times, you know. It works well when I have good rapport with someone and they’re able to focus completely on me. When they’re focusing to the point where they just let everything go. Do you know how to focus like that?”

Juan nodded, looking into her eyes. “I do. I can really focus when I need to.” 

Josie leaned in a little closer. “What’s _really_ important right now, then, is to focus on my eyes. I know you like looking into my pretty eyes. You’ve seen how I can draw people into my gaze with them. I wonder if you’ve imagined what that would feel like for you, to be drawn in like the man at the convention was? What if your gaze and mine were directly connected- like my gaze pulled at yours like a magnet. It’s such a strong pull, even if you wanted to you couldn't look away. Like if you tried, your gaze would be stuck, trapped directly on mine. Wouldn’t that be interesting?”

Juan nodded.

“And, just like magnetism, maybe there’s an invisible energy force between our gazes, a magnetic bond connecting us. Maybe the pull of that bond can pull at other things besides your gaze. Maybe it starts to pull at your thoughts,” she said. “So before a thought even popped up in your mind, you would just send it through to that connection. Gone even before you thought it. That could feel good, can’t it? One by one, every thought pulled away. Every worry. Every care. Just pulled away through that bond. Can you feel that now? Isn’t that nice?”

“Yeah, “ his voice said.

“Can you feel our bond getting even stronger now as that happens?” she continued. “Is it stronger when you stare or stronger when you blink?”

“When I stare,” he replied. He absently noted his voice sounded very distant now.

“Stronger when you stare,” she replied. “And you’re staring so much, it must be getting stronger by the moment. And of course, if that pull gets stronger when you stare, maybe it’s starting to pull away your energy as well as just your thoughts. And that must be why you’re blinking so much. You’re getting tired, Juan. Those heavy eyes want to blink because my gaze is draining all of your energy away. Looking in my eyes is making you sleepier. Isn’t that right?”

Juan noticed he was feeling more tired as he nodded. He joyfully threw himself into that feeling.

“The pull gets stronger, you get weaker.” she said. “Isn’t that right?”

He nodded, compliant. 

“Say it,” she insisted.

“The pull gets stronger, I get weaker.”

“Every stare makes the pull stronger, every blink makes your mind weaker. Say it.”

“Every stare makes the pull stronger, every blink makes my mind weaker.”

“Very good,” she said. “And, you know although there’s a pull to my stare, there’s also a push. My stare can push my words right into your mind. It can push them right there into the center of your head so that what I’m saying is the only thing you can think at the moment. It’s like my words fill all that empty space from all the thoughts you’ve pushed away and they just echo there in that emptiness. Don’t they?”

“Yes ma’am,” he said.

“And that’s what it means to be mesmerized, isn’t it?” she said. “Being pulled by my gaze, pushed by my words, helpless to escape. Aren’t you, now?”

“Yes ma’am, he replied.

“Very good,” she said. “And because you’re so mesmerized by my gaze, so deeply trapped by my words, you very naturally just follow. So if I make a command, your mind just follows that command. If I move my gaze, your gaze just naturally follows mine. If I sway my body, your body just naturally follows that sway. Isn’t that right?” she asked.

Juan felt himself nod.

“Good boy,” she said. “So you follow right and left, don’t you?”As she spoke those directions, she swayed her body slowly to the right and then the left.

Juan found himself swaying right in time, without even having to think about it. 

She smiled again. “Good. It’s right to follow, left with just my words.” Again she swayed right and left.

Juan wasn’t quite sure he was following the words anymore, his body just followed the motions as his thoughts settled into a pleasant blur. He didn’t need to consciously follow, anyway. He didn’t need to consciously do much of anything. Josie would show him exactly where he was supposed to go.


End file.
